seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Midnight Snow
I see that you have found my den. Please do come in and chat with me. :) Welcome to Seekers Wiki Hello Seekerbearsheart! Welcome to Seekers Wiki! We're so glad you're here to share your love for the Seekers series by Erin Hunter by expanding, creating, and adding pictures to pages. Please familiarize yourself with our rules before you edit any more. We hope you stay and continue to edit Seekers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:N323557.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistey (Talk) 22:44, August 28, 2012 Hi Seekerbearshear (I don't know what to call you)! Project Cliffnotes adds to the Cliffnotes pages of every book. It gives pretty much a summary of what happened in the book. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Project Character Art Hello Seekerbearsheart. I'm sorry, but you are still very new to this wiki and haven't joined the project yet. If you are more active and suggest blanks and add your opinions to the page. You may still join the project, and if you show that you have experience and can be more active, I will ask other members what they think. Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:08, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Signature? What do you want it to say? What should everything link to, and what colors and font should I use? Respond on my talk page :) ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 04:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) When can you get on chat? It's kind of hard to explain all of the things necessary on your talk page... I'll send a link to a page on Warriors Wiki that shows the fonts. You can choose one you like and I'll put a signature together for you, OR you can look at some examples and I can use the fonts you like and make a signature based off of the exapmple you picked. Wow... I suck at explaing these things. Anyways, here's the link: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iceheart22/Signature_Tutorial#Font ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Does this work? MidnightSnow Is that alright? I know it's kinda boring right now, so would you like it if I added more to the signature? You said black and white, so does that work, or should there be a highlight of another color? You choice! :) ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 16:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to use it as your siggie?? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Go to source mode and copy the coding for your siggie. Then, make a new page called: "User:Midnight Snow/Siggie" and paste the coding. After that, go to "My Preferences" which is found in the top right corner when you do not click on you username. There, you should see something that says "Signature". In the box, write ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Midnight Snow! Course I'd like to chat sometime. Whenever you're on wiki or chat, I'll try to go on chat. PS: Do you like the badge pictures? I added them ;) ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! RE:User Boxes Hello, Midnight. You asked for help with user boxes- all you have to do is add |- in between each box. If you still need help, let me know, but right now, I'm just going to add what you previously had. Sorry- It's really hard for me to explain how to do that to you, but when I'm finished, view your page in source mode, and it'll become more clear. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok, that's a problem. They can ONLY go in a vertical line. It's really annoyiing, and I don't know if they can be horizontal.Sorry. ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Your Templates Hi Midnight, I wanted to let you know that I have fixed your templates. There were a few things wrong with the coding, but they should work now. If you have any more problems with templates and/or coding, please tell me, and I'll gladly help out! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: You can make a page called: "Category:Whateveryouwant", but replace the "whateveryouwant" with whatever you want to call the category. Merry Christmas! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) River of Lost Bears? Hi Midnight; I don't have the book River of Lost Bears, so I will be unable of making new pages for characters and locations. If you have the book, please help make new pages for the new locations, terms, characters and such. I'm asking you because I know that you are a user who can be trusted to not make pages for characters who may not exist. Thank you so much! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat well since you wanted to talk to me I am onsilverheart 02:31, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Your Age Midnight, you need to be 13 to edit this wiki. Your page says that you are 12. I'm fine with it, since you're an excellent contributor to this wiki, but you might want to change the template, or get rid of it alltogether. Regards, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 13:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Do u want to chat silverheart 20:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chapter Pages Hi Midnight, thanks for the offer to help create chapter pages, but at the moment, Manulik is working on them. It would be too hard to coordinate with all of our users which pages have already been created, and which we would still need. If you would like, you can talk to Manulik about helping with the pages. He is mainly in charge of their creation, so he might have an idea on how you can help. Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, we're not. We shouldn't use pictures for humans without the person knowing that we took their picture. Also, we don't know their full descriptions, and while it's easy to just use a random picture of a bear, humans are harder since we don't know their race, hair color, height, etc. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC)